Minor Gods of Ea:
Endymion, Minor God of Psychics Titles: The Slumbering One, The Elderbrain, The Fallen Brother Roles: Absorption and storage of all knowledge, Keeper of Psychic Power Race: Adamantine Golem Favored Weapon: None Holy Book/Codex: None Alignment: Neutral Evil Domains: Psychic Holy Symbol: A brain held by clasped hands Area of Worship/Followers: The Underdark, Most any being with Psychic power Main Temple & Location: ??? Tenets: * Knowledge. Experiences. Memories. Never Enough. Always need more. Hunger. * Sacrifice the lesser races. Use them as fuel for the Elderbrain. * Never stop enhancing your Psychic powers. Always strive for more power. * Gather enough power to wake me. Holidays: None Church Moniker: ??? Tamamo-No-Mae, Minor Goddess of Monsters, Nobility, and Harvest Titles: The Kitsune Queen, The Immortal Fox, Tyrant with a heart of Ice Roles: Goddess of the harvest, Keeping the lower class obedient and servile to the nobility, Patron of all Monsters and inhumans, Keeper of the peace in the east Favored Weapon: Odachi Holy Book/Codex: The Imperious Dictation Alignment: Lawful Evil Domains: Community, Nobility, Law, Evil, Water Holy Symbol: A Nine tailed fox within a castle Area of Worship/Followers: The Eastern Continent, Worshipped by most all citizens as the state religion Main Temple & Location: The Nine Peaks Monasteries, The Nine Peaks, Eastern Imperium Tenets: * Never disobey me, my commands, or my will. To do so is death, and to obey means I shall bless this land with peace and security. Cherish serving me, relish my rule, and be thankful for each second I allow you to live. Do not fear death, and welcome the right of being crushed beneath my heel and dying for me, for you shall live on forever within me as a shard of my eternal power. * Never worship another deity but me. To do so is death and eternal damnation. * Always remind those beneath you of their position, and always obey and serve those above you. Know your place, both societally and socially. * Treat those beneath you, as well as those who stand at your side as treasured companions, no matter who they are, with comfort, respect, and ensure they may live in peace so long as they serve and respect you with loyalty and ardor, yet show no mercy to those who dare defy you or betray you. They deserve only death. * Never treat a monster, inhuman, or similarly demi-human being as lesser for their mere nature. If they are sentient, you will afford them just as much respect and dignity as you would anyone else. Do not assume them lesser because of their natures, and, when possible, help them overcome their natures and understand them. * Relish the harvest, and the act of consumption. Food and nourishment is a blessing and an honor, and be thankful for each day you do not have to starve or go hungry. Holidays: Day of the Fox(1st of Tamae) Church Moniker: The Church of Tamamo The Bloody Valkyrie, Minor Goddess of Rebellion and Regicide Titles: The Bloody Valkyrie, The Bloody Martyr Roles: Overthrower of Rulers, Inciter of Chaos, Shepherd of the Persecuted Favored Weapon: Short sword, Guillotine Holy Book/Codex: The Regicide Tellings Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Domains: Chaos, Liberation, Protection, Destruction Holy Symbol: A drop of blood within a wing Area of Worship/Followers: The Eastern Continent, Worshipped by the common folk Main Temple & Location: ??? Tenets: * Law is a tool for the tyrant to control you. Never follow any creed but your own, or one decided upon by a collective of free minded and spirited people. * It is your duty and right as a being with free will to remind the ruler, the king, and the tyrant of their own mortality and duty to their citizens. Should they forget the people's rights and become a tyrant, you must bring them crashing down and free them from rule. * Always assist, help, and defend those persecuted by the strong. Each one you save both steals power from the Tyrant and empowers the citizens to make their own choices. Even a thousand mice can take down a cat. Holidays: ??? Church Moniker: Church of the Valkyrie Rashid, Minor God of Brutality, Slavery, and Oppression Titles: The Tormentor, Dreamcrusher, The Great Oppressor Roles: Enslaver of the weak, uplifter of the strong Favored Weapon: Sickle, Torturers Tools Holy Book/Codex: The Oppressive Omnibus Alignment: Lawful Evil Domains: Law, Evil, Strength Holy Symbol: A metal collar around an open eye Area of Worship/Followers: Slavers, Rogues, Murderers, The Great Southern Desert Main Temple & Location: The Slaver Sanctum, Brineshell, The Endless Sands Tenets: * Strength is everything, and all things find justification through it. * Only the strong have the right to exist, while all others have neither rights nor the right to exist. * Relish reminding the weak of their own fragility, crushing their hopes and breaking their spirit. Flense their flesh from their body, break them, and use them for all your needs and desires. Holidays: The Flensing Festival(10th of Neomai) Church Moniker: Church of the Tormentor Thrym, Minor God of Gunpowder and Explosions Titles: The Detonator, Moradin’s Firstborn, The Powderlord Roles: Spurner of Tradition, Creator and Blesser of all Black powder, Saint of rifleman and tinkerers Favored Weapon: Musket Holy Book/Codex: The Blackpowder Edicts Alignment: Chaotic Good Domains: Destruction, Fire, Artifice Holy Symbol: Two crossed muskets in the shape of an X within an anvil Area of Worship/Followers: The dwarven peaks, Shinkick, Craftsman and tinkerers who reject tradition and societal norms and push the boundaries at all costs, Users of Black powder weaponry Main Temple & Location: Sparkblast Chapel, Mythmantle keep, The Dwarven Peaks Tenets: * Spurn tradition; Refuse the expected and the norms of society and family; Never allow such things to bring down innovation, free thinking, nor creativity, and be aware how they restrict both society and the individual. * Never do something sufficiently that you can do in excess or overkill. * Be familiar with black powder. Do not fear it, do not shirk it, instead embrace it and all its potential. It is a powerful tool, and one that can create many great things. * Always embrace new powers, magic, and technology, and never stop creating and using them to innovate and tinker. Holidays: Day of the Detonator(18th of Nourdain) Church Moniker: Church of the Powderlord The Apostate, Minor god of Unbelief and Faithlessness Titles: The First Heretic, The Void in which all faith dies, The Accidental Deity Roles: Renouncer of Faith, Preacher of Apostasy, Promoter of the Self without Gods Favored Weapon: Flail Holy Book/Codex: None Alignment: True Neutral Domains: Void, Strength, Knowledge Holy Symbol: No formal symbol Area of Worship/Followers: No formal followers, accidentally worshipped by the scholars and the faithless of Venau with their vehement belief in faithlessness Main Temple & Location: Extraplanar, ??? Tenets: * Give no god your faith, your belief, nor your trust. * Believe in your own power, your might, and your capability first and foremost. You are your own god, and need no other. Holidays: None Church Moniker: None Lilac, Minor Goddess of Beauty, Passion, and Sexuality Titles: The Eldritch Lover, The Tidesister, Mistress of Pain and Pleasure, The Idolatress, The Scalequeen, Physical Perfection Personified Roles: Promoting Love, Lover of the Forbidden and the Heretical, Patron Saint of Dark Desires and Hidden Pleasures, To Bring Pleasure and Ecstasy to all aspects of life and mortality Favored Weapon: Whip Holy Book/Codex: The Silken Tapestry Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Domains: Void, Charm, Healing, Chaos, Destruction(Torture Subdomain only) Holy Symbol: A Heart Wrapped in barbed wire Area of Worship/Followers: Most Lamia, Mermaids and Sea-folk, Nobles, Women of the Night, Any who treasure Beauty or Pleasure above all else, Those who find pleasure in all things and experiences both forbidden and not Main Temple & Location: The Carnal Gallery, The Inhuman coalition Tenets: * Pleasure is the basest and greatest of all emotions. Never be ashamed nor afraid of dark, forbidden, or heretical desires, and likewise, strive to find beauty, sexuality, and pleasure in them. * Worship the Physical and the exterior, Relish Pleasure, Treasure ecstasy and delight, and be unafraid of Idolatry. To worship and love the physical form is to worship and love the mortal form, to become closer to perfection, and to temper and refine your body into one capable of Beauty, Passion, and Ecstasy no matter the act is to become closer to my divine perfection. * Never shy from flaunting, displaying, or otherwise showing off your beauty, your Passion, or your sexuality. Be comfortable with your own form, and let all you meet know of your own objective perfection. * The physical form, one's own body, is your temple. Perfect it, build it up, and become the very embodiment of passion, of beauty, and let none deny the perfection of your physical form. * The perfection of the physical is always primary, as the soul shall form itself to be a representation of its container. A perfect body is a perfect soul, is a perfect existence. Be beautiful in all you do, and all that you are, and become passion and beauty personified. * Know that Pleasure can become a replacement for your pain, your fear, and all your emotions. Pain, fear, and all emotions are yet another avenue for pleasure. Treat all emotions as yet another avenue towards beauty, pleasure, and passion, and let all things in life lead you to Beauty, Passion, and Sexuality. Holidays: The Carnal Carnival(1st -7th of Lilac) Church Moniker: Church of the Idolatress Itrix, Minor Goddess of Luck, Fortune, and Destiny Titles: Lady Luck, The Fortunebringer, The Weaver, Loom-mother Roles: Decider of Fortune, Spinner of Destiny and Fate, Patron Saint of Rogues, Gamblers, Sailors, etc... Favored Weapon: Starknife Holy Book/Codex: The Loomwoven Chancings Alignment: True Neutral Domains: Luck, Charm, Glory, Trickery Holy Symbol: A coin with a die engraved on it Area of Worship/Followers: The High seas, Any opportunists/gamblers, those who stake their lives on luck and chance, Believers of destiny and fate Main Temple & Location: The Gilded Gambling Halls, Aquarion, Eastern Imperium Tenets: * Never be afraid to bet all you are or have on the whims of chance. To do so is to live in the moment, in the now, and is the very essence of what it means to live. * Always endeavor to forge your own path. Never strive to always obey the rules of law, while neither should you become an agent of pure chaos or evil, and fight with all your might to carve your own destiny. * Know that the enlightened forge their own destiny, their own luck, and not even the thread that holds your fate within the Loom of destiny is as fearsome a force as the willpower of a being who forges their own path. Holidays: None Church Moniker: Church of the Fortunebringer The Didact, Minor god of Battle, Honor, Duty, and Comradeship Titles: The Warfather, The Stonefather, Patron Saint of the Stone-Warped, The Invincible Commandant, Shepard of the War/Battle-Dead, Protector of the Material Plane, The Spider-Eater, The Insanity-Breaker, Ruthger's bane Roles: Protector and Shepard of the Stone-Warped, Herald of The Endwar, To fight evil deities and forces for all eternity to protect the material plane until the endtimes Favored Weapon: Glaive Holy Book/Codex: The Didactic Codex Alignment: Lawful Good Domains: War, Community, Glory, Liberation Holy Symbol: A Kiteshield with engraved with a two crossed glaives on the front Area of Worship/Followers: The Stone-Warped, The Underdark, Those who believe in honorable combat and warfare for a righteous cause, Professional Soldiers, Knights, Those who pray for salvation from evil gods or their followers Main Temple & Location: The Commandant's Bastion, Nirvana, Inhuman Coalition Tenets: * Never fight nor act dishonorably. To do so lessens all that you are and cheapens your actions. * Treat your comrades, brothers-in-arms, friends, allies, and those who have not earned your ire with respect, with decency, and with compassion. * Never become or tolerate one who gives into evil, who collaborates, interacts with, worships, or otherwise deals with evil, and give them neither mercy nor compassion. They deserve naught but swift death. * Never, for any reason, judge or treat a creature different simply for their external appearance. Treat them as equal regardless of appearance, and do so until they provide a reason to treat them otherwise. Holidays: The Day of Respite(23rd of Holdar) Church Moniker: Church of the Commandant Kosm, Minor Goddess of Insanity, Destruction, Chaos, and Death Titles: Mother Kosm, The Matron of Madness, The Eldritch Death, Chaos Incarnate, Goddess from beyond the stars, Daughter of the Great Old One Roles: Spreader of Insanity, Destroyer of Reason and Logic, To Shatter the natural order of the world and life, seeker of absolute pandemonium Favored Weapon: Scorpion Whip Holy Book/Codex: The Eldritch Apocrypha Alignment: Chaotic Evil Domains: Madness, Rune, Destruction, Death, Chaos Holy Symbol: A Humanoid Eye, Tentacles sprouting from the iris Area of Worship/Followers: The Cult of Mother Kosm, The Insane, the Mad and Twisted, Those who simply wish to see the world aflame and in chaos Main Temple & Location: The Psychosis Chapel, The Shattered Lands Tenets: * Fear not the depths of insanity and madness, and instead fear the sane, pity the reasonable, and stop at nothing to make them understand that 'order' and 'reason' are the greatest lies in all the planes. * Reason and logic are the tools of the unenlightened. Destroy them, refuse them, and make them see the light of Kosm by ripping their feeble sanity from within them and replacing it with the light of Kosm. * Welcome chaos, welcome pandemonium, and welcome the shattering of sanity, life, and the eldritch or alien. * The only way to your eternal reward is through the eldritch grace of Mother Kosm. All life, unlife, and order in the universe can only find acceptance and belonging within her. * Know that the act of bringing and spreading her light to all the races and existences in the planes earns you her favor, and that you are giving them an eternity of blissful existence within her divinity. Holidays: The Eldritch Consummation(1st of Hlodvi) Church Moniker: The Church of Mother Kosm Bao Tse, Minor God of Inner Peace, Strength, Virtue, and Enlightenment Titles: The Furred Bodhisattva, Master of the Three Pillars, The Skyshaman, Master of the Inner and Outer Self, Qigong Lord Roles: Guide to Nirvana, Teacher of Self-Actualization and Empowerment, Harmonizing the desires of the outer self with the needs of the inner self, Master of the Martial Arts Favored Weapon: Fists Holy Book/Codex: The Tri-Pillar Sutras Alignment: Lawful Neutral Domains: Strength, Travel, Law, Protection Holy Symbol: Three Pillars holding up heaven and earth Area of Worship/Followers: The Eastern Continent, The Ursini, Monks, Men of the Cloth, Warriors traveling the road of Self-Improvement Main Temple & Location: Three Pillar Temple, Ursune, Eastern Imperium Tenets: * In all you do, strive for harmony between the inner and outer self. Harmonize the desires of the body with the needs of the soul, and reach inner peace. * Respect and Honor the elderly, and your ancestors. Listen to their wisdom, understand their lessons, and honor them as the beacons of wisdom and teachings they are. * Find your own strength, and strive to master it. Mental, physical, spiritual, or otherwise, know that there are several types of strength, and find the one which suits you best. * Gather experiences, tastes, and the knowledge of all the vices, virtues, experiences, and pleasures under the sun, and use that knowledge to travel the path to ultimate enlightenment. One must first know the desires, pleasures, and sins of the body to leave it behind. Holidays: The Festival of the Bear(9th of Tamae) Church Moniker: The Church of the Skyshaman Mercurius, Minor God of Charity, Thievery for a righteous cause, beggars/paupers, and Illicit Activities done for good Titles: The Benevolent Trickster, God of Thieves and Cutthroats, The Lovable Rogue, Uplifter of the Poor and Bane of the Rich, The Charming Ladykiller Roles: Correcting Societal Imbalances, Stirring up stagnation and immobility, Defrosting men and women's cold hearts with devilish charm, keeping the world on its toes, liberation and redistribution of uneven wealth Favored Weapon: Dagger Holy Book/Codex: The Illicit dictates Alignment: Neutral Good Domains: Trickery, Good, Charm, Luck Holy Symbol: A dagger engraved with a coin on the blade Area of Worship/Followers: Good-natured rogues and thieves, scoundrels, good-aligned pirates and sailors, some merchants, playboys and lovers Main Temple & Location: The Charming Cutthroat Chateau, Nirvana, Inhuman Coalition Tenets: * Everything is permitted, so long as doing so serves a good cause. To thieve, steal, and commit illicit activities is acceptable provided some greater goal, some good, lies beyond it. Embody some 'good', and do not fear using illicit means to serve it or accomplish it. * Be Charitable whenever possible. For all that you take, steal, borrow, filch, or pilfer, endeavor to return some similar amount to the world in some way. * Respect the poor, the beggar, and the pauper. Treat them with fairness and respect, and know that you may one day your places may be reversed. Such is the nature of illicit activities. * Take pride in your nature, in stirring up society and stagnation with your crimes. Doing so in and of itself is a greater cause all its own, and one to be enjoyed. * Be charming, be roguish, and maintain a face or persona capable of convincing the world of your ultimate dedication to 'good'. Charm them, defrost their icy cold hearts, and wield a force of personality stronger than a fireball. Holidays: The Criminal Convention (23rd of Akhen) Church Moniker: Church of the Trickster Tavross, Minor God of Humanity, Anti-Magic, and Fear Titles: The Stakelord, Undead Bane, The Iron Emperor, Patron Deity of The Numiastran Kingdom, The First Inquisitor Roles: Eternal Ruler of Numiastra, Bane of all Undead, Extinguisher of Magic, Lord of the Hunter Clans, Protector of Humanity, Crushing Kali at all costs, purge the Darkness with his light and let humanity reign supreme over the undead Favoured Weapon: Stake Driver Holy Book/Codex: The Iron Luminary Alignment: Lawful Neutral Domains: Law, Fire, Nobility, Sun, Artifice(Industry and Toil subdomains only, ignore the prereq for Industry) Holy Symbol: A Wooden Stake branded with a flaming diamond Area of Worship/Followers: Cinderspire, Venau, Any who hunt or despise undead, Any who hate or distrust magic, ??? Main Temple & Location: The Stakehouse, Cinderspire, Venau Tenets: * Never suffer the undead to exist. Purge them, destroy them, humiliate and annihilate them. Their mere existence tarnishes the light, and soils the ground and air they exist on and breathe. * Purge the magical, the supernatural, and the unknown from existence. Such creatures who both wield magic, carry it within them, or otherwise utilize it are heretics, nonbelievers, and likely undead sympathizers. Destroy them, destroy their families, and purge them from existence. * Fear is the ultimate weapon, and use it always. Inspire terror, sow fear, and burn horror into the hearts of all you come across so as to weed out the heretic and the non believer. Those who fear you not are either undead, and incapable of feeling such things, or headstrong and strong of will...the first of which should be purged, and the second of which should be appraised for entering my service. * Innovation and creativity is the weapon with which all our enemies shall perish. Invent, create, and develop the mechanical and the non-magical, and create an empire of the sun which relies on nothing but creativity and mechanical power. * Destroy darkness in all forms with the blinding light of the sun, and enlighten the world for all time with its blinding rays. * Stake, slaughter, and decapitate all vampires, undead and followers of Kali on sight. They are the worst form of existence, and the world is worse off so long as they exist. Holidays: The Staking Festival(5th of Khan) Church Moniker: Church of the Stakelord Kali, Minor Goddess of Vampires, Slaughter, Heresy, and Blood Titles: The Broodqueen, Demon Queen Kali, Slayer and Enslaver of Humanity, The Blood Mistress Roles: Extinguisher of Humanity and mortality, Bathing the sands of Numiastra in fresh blood, crushing Tavross at all costs, Destroy the sun and let Vampire-kind reign supreme over the mortal races Favoured Weapon: Natural Attacks Holy Book/Codex: The Heretical Grimoires Alignment: Neutral Evil Domains: Darkness, Evil, Destruction, Nobility, Charm Holy Symbol: A Human Skull Being Crushed by Fangs Area of Worship/Followers: Cinderspire, Venau, Any who seek the destruction or enslavement of the mortal races, vampires, undead, ??? Main Temple & Location: The Blood Fort, Cinderspire, Venau Tenets: * Destroy, enslave, or break humanity and all living races as you encounter them. Domesticate them, use them as food, and remind them how pathetic they truly are. * Savor the spilling and ingestion of blood. Such acts prove your dominance over the mortal races, and each drop spilled is another life extinguished in my glory. * Envelop the light wherever you find it with darkness. Conquer the sun and plunge the land into everlasting darkness. * I shall be your lord, your queen, and your god. To serve me means undeath, and each blood you spill and ingest is but an offering to me. * Extinguish all followers of Tavross on sight, no matter the circumstance. Plot their deaths and create elaborate killings as you wish, but destroy them regardless. Holidays: The Bloodbath(5th of Khan) Church Moniker: Church of the Broodqueen Nour, Minor God of Martyrdom, Selflessness, Self-Sacrifice, and Scorching Winds Titles: The One True King, The Weeping God, The Grand Martyr, Patron of the Sands and Scorching Winds, Lord of the World Tree, The Sandwraith, The Golden King Roles: To seal the rampant energies of the Sundering, To Protect the World Tree, To see the Sand Elves safely to paradise, To Sacrifice himself for the protection of all Favoured Weapon: Bola Holy Book/Codex: The Martyred Tomes Alignment: Neutral Good Domains: Nobility, Sun, Repose, Liberation, Good Holy Symbol: A Tree with a humanoid figure locked inside Area of Worship/Followers: The Infinite Sands, Spineshatter Canyon, The Sand Elves, Denizens of the Desert(s), All who would give their life without hesitation for another Main Temple & Location: The Sundered Cathedral: The Voidblasted Wastes, The Endless Sands Tenets: * Be not afraid to make a sacrifice for another, or for a cause you deem is just. To sacrifice is the ultimate act of good one can achieve, and purifies the soul. * Never seek out violence nor destruction, yet do not remain helpless against it. Be an advocate for a better way and learn to defend thyself. * Weep for those worse-off than you; Weep for the suffering; and weep for those experiencing hardship. Be the broad, infinite shoulders on which all may rest their burdens, and know respite and relief. * Heat solidifies the soul, and hardens the body. Be unafraid of it, welcome it, and know that the scorching winds of my will burn out the impurities of the soul, and cleanse all it touches. * Know that in all things, your willpower shall be your first tool to achieve it. One who fears not the touch of death, who fears not the sting of the scorching winds, and one who fears not the reprisal of fate shall never know defeat, never know dishonor, and never know fear. Holidays: The Weeping Vigil(1st of Nourdain) Church Moniker: Church of Our Martyred Father Ymir, Minor God of Giants, Cold, Savagery, and Hunting Titles: The Giantfather, Frostbringer, Hunt-Lord, Bringer of the Fimbulwinter, The First Viking, The Great Bonebreaker Roles: Protect and uplift giants and giant-kin, bringer of the Fimbulwinter, keep the woods and lands stocked with game, to promote untamed ferocity and savagery Favoured Weapon: Earth Breaker Holy Book/Codex: The Frozen Codices Alignment: Neutral Evil Domains: Destruction, Glory, Strength, War, Animal Holy Symbol: A snowflake surrounding a maul Area of Worship/Followers: Anywhere giants or giantkin may be found, snowy climates, barbaric lands Main Temple & Location: The Jotunfort, Frozen Spire Island Tenets: * Crush your enemies with violence, with savagery, and with brutality. Inspire terror with every kill and crush your enemies so completely they will never challenge you again. * Remind the smaller or weaker races of the superiority of Giantkin. Crush them, smash them, take from them and break them until they submit to your superiority. * Respect the rights and wishes of the strong, and obey them unquestioningly until you prove your strength over them. Strength defines the world, and all things are measured by it. * Live as one with the hunt and the world around you, and become one with the cold. Respect them both as the purest and untouched facets of the world, and be as one with them. Hunt as you please, and kill as you please within them, but strive to maintain balance in nature while you hunt. Treat the freezing cold as the trial it is on the path to true strength. Holidays: Frostfather’s Tribulation (Winter Solstice) Church Moniker: Church of the Frostbringer ' ' Nyfau, Minor Goddess of Giants, Fertility, Knowledge, and Nature Titles: The Giantmother, Mother Nature, Bestower of Children, Giver and taker of Knowledge Roles: Nurture and teach giants and giant-kin, bringer of childbirth and fertility, to grow the forests and spread nature across the land, to spread truth and knowledge Favoured Weapon: Greatclub Holy Book/Codex: The Bountiful Edicts Alignment: True Neutral Domains: Community, Healing, Knowledge, Plant Holy Symbol: Clasped hands holding a newborn child Area of Worship/Followers: Anywhere giants or giantkin may be found, snowy climates, barbaric lands Main Temple & Location: The Fertile Grove, Frozen Spire Island Tenets: * Treasure nature, learn from it, and protect it. Nature is the origin from which all life can trace its roots back to, and the nexus in which all life finds shelter, sustenance, and growth, and it is to be treated with the respect it deserves. * Honor, respect, and cherish each childbirth, as it furthers the interests of the clan and brings new, vibrant life into the world. Each child is precious, and a thing to be loved and cherished so that it may be raised to become a proud, productive tribesman or woman. * Seek knowledge in all you do, and try to understand the reasons beneath why things are as they are. Seek to understand why a weaker being dies when wounded, why the forests grow, and why the seas churn. Gorge yourself on knowledge and use it on your path to strength, and greatness. * No matter your motives, respect, understand, and afford trust to any giant you meet until they prove your belief wrong. They are family, and share the struggles you do, the enemies you do, and the successes you do. * Similarly, know that the lesser races are ephemeral, weak, and have lives as fleeting and fragile as ice in the heat of summer. As the greater race, place more emphasis on Giants and Giantkin, and afford none to the lesser races, as they care nothing for the ways of our kind, our values, and are frequently weak and fragile...and often, seek to destroy us. Holidays: Giantmother’s Bounty (Summer Solstice) Church Moniker: Church of the Giantmother